


Overdue

by Selene_Dreamwalker



Series: No Context Snippets [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, but they don't have speaking parts so I'm not tagging them, no beta we die like men, thank and/or blame Discord, the rest of the Olympians are in the room, this brainchild was crafted in twenty minutes and posted not five minutes later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Dreamwalker/pseuds/Selene_Dreamwalker
Summary: Percy has a talk with the Olympians.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Poseidon, Percy Jackson & The Olympians
Series: No Context Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Overdue

"I am starting to understand Luke Castellan." Percy stated calmly. 

All the Olympians in the room paused. A moment of heavy silence. 

"I would like to _stop_ understanding Luke Castellan." Percy continued casually, as if commenting on the weather. 

Glances were exchanged between various gods. Along with a few elbows finding the ribs of their neighbors when it looked like they were about to say something _unwise._

Percy raised his eyebrows pointedly at no one in particular. It was a look he got from his mother, and he knew how to use it.

Someone coughed awkwardly. Zeus cleared his throat, stating as if he meant to all the while, "There will be some changes forthcoming in some Olympian policies regarding demigods."

Percy _smiled._ "That's _excellent_ news, Uncle Z! I'm _so_ glad you thought of it."

Zeus twitched a bit. "You were leaving, weren't you?"

A thoughtful hum was his answer. "Yes, I suppose I was. Bye, Dad! See you later for dinner?" Percy shot the last remark at his amused father, who nodded in response. "Cool. Tootles, everybody!"

Another moment of silence after the demigod sauntered out cheerfully.  
  
Ares was the one who growled, "Why are we doing what he says?"

Poseidon drawled warningly, "Because he's right, and such changes are _well_ past overdue. Also, if you do anything-"

"-to harm your kid in any way many kinds of harm will come my way, I got it." Ares grumbled, but subsided. 

"Still, to follow the orders of a demigod-" Zeus started to grumble in a similar fashion, thunder rumbling sullenly.

 _"-Well past overdue."_ Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Apollo all chorused firmly. 

Zeus sighed. "Fine. Gather the laws for debating, we apparently have a lot of overhauling to do."


End file.
